Say You'll Be Maztak
"Say You'll Be Maztak" is the 2nd episode in Season 2 of My Babysitter's a Vampire, and the 15th episode overall. It first aired on Disney Channel in the United States on July 6, 2012. Overview An ancient Mayan sky queen named Lucia is accidentally summoned by a teacher, she fills in for him as a substitute teacher later and prepares for a ritual by using most of the Whitechapel High boys including Ethan, Benny and, Rory. She unite her with a sun king and end the world. It will be up to Sarah and Erica to save the day. Synopsis Mr. G’s out on the school lawn, doing some gardening, when he digs up a crystal skull. He brings it into the school to show to his class but faints soon after placing it on the table. A woman named Lucia materializes, and Mr. G is completely confused, excusing himself to the nurse’s office. Ethan, Benny, and Rory arrive for class and are instantly enamored by Lucia. She tells them they have to collect items, create an altar, and that one of them must sacrifice themselves for the Sun King, with whom she wants to be reunited with. They’re all happy to oblige (including Mr. G), as she has them under a trance. Sarah and Erica find the whole situation odd, though Erica’s more irritated by all the guys fawning over this woman than anything else. Sarah calls on Grandma for help, after she and Jane witness Ethan’s madness over finding gold to give the Mayan queen. Grandma tells them about the history of the Maztaks and they discover that the mortal world will end if they don’t step in. Per Grandma’s book, Jane suggests that they use Ethan’s moon rocks to take down the queen. At school, Lucia orders Ethan to be the sacrifice, after she finds out that Rory is a vampire and therefore not pure. When Ethan lies on the table, Lucia touches him and he has a vision, showing that the Earth will go up in flames and everyone will die if the sacrifice is successful. He tries to stop everyone but they’re too entranced to listen. Sarah and Erica show up, looking like motorcycle babes, and save the day by blacking out the windows, taking down all the entranced guys who try to stop them, and using a moon rock to destroy Lucia. After all’s said and done, Erica and Sarah are given detention for wrecking the crystal skull, which everyone finds shocking since Mr. G is known for being incredibly nice. Cast *Matthew Knight as Ethan Morgan *Vanessa Morgan as Sarah *Atticus Mitchell as Benny Weir *Cameron Kennedy as Rory *Kate Todd as Erica *Ella Jonas Farlinger as Jane Morgan *Joan Gregson as Grandma *Hrant Alianak as Mr. Hicks *Ryan Blakely as Mr. G *Shiva Negar as Lucia *Darryl Hinds as Vance Munce *Jimmy Yu as Bob *Mackenzie Ross as Doug Trivia *This is one of two episodes this season having an ancient theme. The other being "Hottie Ho-Tep". Photo Gallery Category:Episodes Category:Season 2